Apakah kau akan selalu mencintaiku
by KOLINnoKOLIN
Summary: Karena ide Hungay sih Juragan Fujo dan antek-anteknya mengadangkan syuting dengan tema beda-beda...Apakah nasib para Nation kita ini mujur(?) terkena ide laknat Hungary ini...


_Ola akhirnya author geblek balik nih..._

_Hahaha Fic saya kali ini ada beberapa yang terinspirasi dari lagu Kagamine Rin & Len _

_Summary : Humor,Romance_

* * *

**_Hetalia Punya bang Hidekaz~_**

_Terus lah disampingku...meskipun akhrinya aku akan menghilang..._

_Di studio para Nation yang tercinta ini...sedang diadakan sebuah ide gila dari Hungary sang juragan(?) fujoshi#Plakkkk_

_Yak mereka melakukan sebuah syuting yang pemeran utama kali ini adalah..._

_Russia x Amerika_

_Kenapa...?_

_Yak kita lihat FlashBack bawah ini_

_(FlashBack)_

**World Meeting**

"Ok ayok kita mulai lotre siapa yang akan menjadi pemain utama saya terakhir!" Kata Hungary semangat 45

"Bloddy Git! apa kau sudah gila!" Kata si alis tebal ("OIIIIII AUTHOR MAU DISANTET YA!) ah maksud Author England...

"Hahahaha drama itu dari korea da-ze!" Kata Korea yang berakhir timpukan Frying-Pan dari Hungary dengan _**manisnya**_("Kasian banget Korea..." Kata Author sambil nge-tik. "Woiiiii Author lu kan yang nulis!" Kata Switzerland sambil nodongin tembak. "Aduh abang jangan nodongin tembak atu...ini laptop koko ane~")

"Ya sudah ayok kita mulai lotrenya!" Kata United Nation dengan senyuman bejat

"Jangan khawatir keuangan sudah di urus sama aku kok!" Kata Vietnam

"Bukan itu masalahnya...tapi...tapi aku ada perasaan gak enak..." Kata Germany kahwatir kuadrat...drat...drat...drat...(Ini ngentut atau apa#PLAKKKKKKKKK)

"Vee...ada apa Germany..." Kata Italy khawatir dan muka tampang uke~ (WOII RATEDNYA!)

Germany yang melihat hanya blush dan khawatir akan ukenya (Wahh seme senjati #Plakkkk)

"Ana aku penasaran..." Kata Thailand dan dalam hati berharap *Semoga aku dapat pasangan sama Indonesia*

"Ayok mulai kata!" Kata Malaysia dan Singapura tpi di dlm hati juga *Semoga aku sama Indonesia!*

Wah nanti ada cinta persergi nih...#PLAKK

"Ayok mulai,da..." Kata Russia dan ber _Berkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkolkokloklkoklkoklkoklkoklkoklkol''_ #Oiiii Kepanjangan! Entar Nation lain tewas

"Ok Hero amnbil!" Kata Amerika semangat 45 dan tanganya mulai masuk ke dalam kotak laknat itu~

"Gimana siapa?!" Kata Turkey sambil benerin Gucinya Egypt (Wahhh anaknya ya~#PLAKKK)

"GIMANA GIMANA GIMANA?!" Kata Taiwan,Philip,Liechtenstein,Hungary,Vietnam dll

"Jadi Gimana..." Kata Greece tidur dengan kucing2

Yak Amerika mengeluarkan tanganya dan membuka 2 kertas dan saat semua Nation melihat 2 kertas itu

Terjadilah gempa bumi dadakan

"WHATTT THE HELLLLLLLL?!" Kata semua nation...bahkan Sweden,Iceland pun...(Minus Amerika dan Russia kalok Blush)

"Gak mungkin ini tdk awesome sama sekali!" Kata Prussia

"Crack pairing! Crack pairing!" Kata Hungary FanGirl

"Wahhh asyik!" Kata Taiwan dan Liechtenstein bergandengan tangan

Switzerland,Sweden,Norway,Austria pun kicep tidak bisah berkata apa2 lagiom

United Nation pun berkata "Ohohonhon kalau begitu...semua Nation ayok ke ruang syuting lantai 3...semua peralatan tersedia."

Semua Nationpun berharap tidak ada lagi Cold War ke2

"Tidak!" Kata Amerika yang diseret Denmark,Romania,Bavaria

"Tabahkan hatimu Amerika..." Kata mereka ber3 dengan tatapan kasian

"Wahh seru nih..." Kata Russia

* * *

_(Normal Time)_

**Ruang Syuting**

"Ok aku dan Japan akan jadi sutradara!" Kata Hungary

"Lalu Taiwan-san akan jadi penata rias...Francis-san akan mengurus kostum dan tolong jangan grepe2 pemain di sini." Kata Japan dengan muncul aura 2p di belakanya

"Ba-baik Japan..." Kata Francis kicep dan dia tobat (Wahhh akhirnya tobat!)

"Liechtenstein sebagai pengurus komsumsi...Iceland Sound effect...Finland Mic...Sweden Kamera dan Scotland sound system..."

"Baiklah!" Kata Mereka selamat

"Ok semua siap?!" Kata Hungary

"SIAPPP!" Kata semua semangat

"Pemeran Utama siap?" Kata Denmark sambil siap mengarahkan kamera

"Siap..." Kata Amerika dan Russia yang sedikit lemes

"Camera Rolling! Action!" Kata Hungary dengan toa pinjaman masjid sebrang(?)

* * *

_Suatu hari di suatu desa di dekat sebuah Gunung yang sedang bersalju...hidup seorang Kekasih...Sang perempuan bernama Alfred dan sang laki-laki bernama Ivan...mereka saling mencintai_

Terlihat di sebuah Rumah tradisional jepang Alfred sedang di peluk oleh Ivan

"Wah malam ini sangatlah dingin..." Kata Alfred duduk nyaman di pangkuan dan pelukan Ivan

"Iya besok tampaknya besok sudah musim semi kok..." Kata Ivan dengan nada lembut

_(FlashBack)_

Seseorang mengetuk pintu Ivan di tengah salju yang deras

"Iya siapa?" Kata Ivan membuka pintu dan melihat seseorang yang menyibakan jubahnya

"Namaku Alfred bisahkah aku tinggal di sini?" Kata Alfred terseyum lembut

Ivan-pun Blush dan berkata "Tentu..."

"Terima kasih banyak!" Kata Alfred tersenyum lembut lagi

_(End FlashBack)_

_Lalu Musim Semi pun datang..._

Saat di suatu musim semi datang...

Ivan dan Alfred sedang di depan taman rumah belakang mereka

Alfred pun bernyanyi dengan lembut dan para burung yang ada di pohon sakura mendatanginya

Ivan yang melihat itu pun berkata "Suaramu sangatlah indah..." Kata Ivan sambil melihat Alfred

Alfred pun kaget tapi dengan kata itu ia tersenyum lembut dan tulus pada Ivan

_Jika Suatu Hari..._

Saat ini Ivan sedang merebah di pangkuan Alfred di bawah pohon sakura

Alfred pun berkata "Jika suatu hari aku kehilangan suaraku yang indah ini...apakah kamu akan masih mencintaiku?" Kata Amerika menatap Ivan

"Tentu aku akan terus mencintaimu walaupun suaramu yang indah hilang..." Kata Ivan dan terseyum lembut dan sangat tulus

Alfred pun menetskan air mata dan tangan Ivan mengelus pipi Alfred dan Alfred berkata "Terima kasih...Ivan..." Kata Alfred

_Kau telah Melepaskan ku dari jebakan pemburu..._

_(FlashBack)_

Ivan sedang berjalan di hutan yang bersalju sehabis mengumpulkan kayu

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar sebuah suara kepakan sayap

Saat Ivan mencari-cari ternyata ada senuah bangau seputih salju yang kakinya terikat tali karena jebakan pemburu

Bangau itu terus berusaha mengepakan sayapnya dan berusaha ingin lepas

Ivan yang kasihan pun berkata "Tenang aku akan melepaskan mu..." lalu Ivan pun menunduk dan melepaskan ikatan tali di bangau itu

Bangau itu pun kakinya terlepas dan terbang di tengah hujan salju

_(End FlashBack)_

_Di Suatu Musim Panas..._

Di suatu musim panas yang sangat panas Ivan dan Alfred sedang bekerja di ladang rumah mereka tapi tiba-tiba...

"Ivan...ini aku hampir selesai.." Kata Alfred dan menoleh ke belakang dan ia terkejut karena malihat Ivan batuk darah

"Uhuk...uhuk...Alfred aku tidak apa-apa..." sambil terbatuk Ivan berkata dan ia terjatuh

"IVANNNNN!" Kata Alfred kaget dan sedikit genangan air mata dan berusaha membawa Ivan masuk ke rumah mereka

Di Malam Musim Panas...

Ivan pun tidak bangun sejak keadia tadi dan disamping Ivan...Alfred pun menangis dan mengenggam tangan Ivan dan berkata "Aku akan berusaha mencari uang untuk obatmu Ivan...aku tidak ingin umurmu seperti sebuah daun musim gugur..." Kata Alfred bangkit dan keluar dari kamar Ivan dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan pemintal benang

Alfredpun duduk disana dan ia mulai memintal dengan bulu bangaunya

_Semalam Akhirnya dia bekerja tampa henti..._.

"Ivan ayok di minum obatnya..." Kata Alfred membantu Ivan meminum obat

"Makasih Alfred..." Kata Ivan meminum dan memegangi tangan Alfred yang sedikit terluka dan berkata "Tanganmu indah Alfred..." Kata Ivan

_Jika Suatu Hari..._

"Ivan jika suatu hari aku tidak lagi memiliki tangan yang indah ini...apakah kamu akan masih mencintaiku...?" Kata Alfred sambil memebluk Ivan dari belakang

Russia pun tersenyum dan berkata "Tentu...aku akan terus mencintaimu walaupun kamu tidak lagi memiliki tangan yang indah..." dan dia pun sedikit terbatuk

Alfred pun yang mendengar pun meneteskan air mata dan berkata "Terima kasih Ivan..." katanya dan tesenyum dan dalam hati berkata "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati..."

_Terus berusaha..._

"Kumohon tolonglah beli kainku! Kumohon! Aku sangatlah membutuhkannya!" teriak Alfred di kota

_Terus Berusaha menacari uang untuk obat penyembuh..._

Tangan Alfred terluka karena trs memintal dengan bulu sayapnya...tpi ia tidak peduli...

_Hingga Matahari Terbit dan Tenggelam lagi..._

"Uhuk...uhuk...apakah aku bisa bertahan..." Kata Ivan yang sedang sakit berat...

_Hari demi hari.._.

Alfred pun trs berusaha memintal tampa memperdulikan rasa sakit pada tubuhnya karena bulu bangaunya trs ia cabut...

_Hingga Musim Salju kembali lagi..._

"kumohon tuhan sembuhkanlah Ivan!" Teriak Alfred di tengah hujan salju dengan tangan yang terluka hingga meneteskan darah

_Jika Suatu Hari..._

Di tengah salju saat itu...Ivan yang sedang di ambang hidupnya...

Di tengah salju "Jika suatu hari..aku bukan lagi manusia...apakah kau akan selalu mencintaiku..." Kata Alfred sambil memegang sebilah bulu

"Aku telah kehilangan sayapku...dan ini adalah bilah terakhir...dan kesempatan ku jadi manusia...karena itu apakah kau akan terus mencintaiku...walaupun aku kehilangan semuanya.." Kata Alfred meneteskan air mata

"Aku akan terus mencintaimu Alfred..." Kata Ivan dan memeluk Alfred

"Biarkanlah aku yang menjadi sayapmu...dan mengiringmu terbang...aku akan selalu mencintaimu...walaupun kau telah kehilangan semuanya..." Kata Ivan dengan tulus

"Terima...kasih...Ivan...sayapmu akan selalu ku kenang..." Kata Alfred menangis dan tersenyum tulus dan bahagia

Seketika Ivan ambruk dan Alfred menangkap tubuhnya dan Alfred berkata sambil menangis "Walau kau tidak ada...kau tetaplah sayapku Ivan yang terus berada di hatiku..."

* * *

_ Yosh saya sedang bikin Fic Romance...Nah Reader bisa Request pairingnya siapa dan ceritanya siapa_

_nah ini masih ada lanjutan kok _

_Hahahaha kayaknya nih Author geblek udh lama gak nulis Fic hahahahaha_

**_REVIEW?_**


End file.
